


It's His Eyes

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorcerers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: The red hair woman slid into the elevator, smiling at herself. Patting down her bun, she laughs softly. “Thank you,” she began, eyes flickering up to meet his. “You have no idea how upset Enchantress would be if-”Her eyes widen at the of a very tall, dark-skinned man. That is not what catches her though…It’s his eyes.---Five years after the Scarlet Curse plagued Ovenbreak, the Dark Enchantress has found use for her apprentice, Pomegranate, once again. However, she wouldn't simply hand things out to her successor on a golden platter. She's not that easy to come by.So once again, Pomegranate finds herself in a situation horribly inevitable.With the growing discovery of magical substances around the realm, Pomegranate is assigned to harvesting said ingredients for Enchant Enterprises. But when her master pleasures her with a new partner, the young sorceress' life is thrown into the mix.Working with the man you cursed, is one thing. Being in love with him is another.But if he can't remember anything, well, that is a fresh start... right?





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I've been working on this fic for the last few months [only three], so I'm really excited to be putting it up! I've had my dear friend help me out with this project, so please do follow them on Tumblr~ I really hope you enjoy this fic. I love Cookie Run, and I'm really excited to get this out there!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> My Tumbles: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/
> 
> Their Tumbles: http://stolengif.tumblr.com/  
> Also this one: http://czernei.tumblr.com/

**Chapter One**

 

Pomegranate wraps her red shawl around her shoulders, high-heeled shoes clicking against the marble floor. It’s the stride of someone with places to be and no time to waste, which is exactly the image she tries to project. Several employees scurry out of her way like frightened mice, which doesn’t surprise her. In the main building of Enchant Enterprises, Pomegranate happens to be  _ very _ well known.

 

After all, she did manage to subdue one of the most powerful magic wielders in all of Ovenbreak.

 

She spares a glance at her watch and rolls her orange eyes. A minute off schedule might as well be an hour, and it’s the last thing on her mind to be late with the Enchantress. She scrolls through her phone, reviewing any meetings she has planned for today, casually making her way to the almost empty elevator.

 

When she looks up again, she finds herself running across the lobby, black purse hitting her side in a rhythmic pattern. In all her leisure time, she had forgotten just how fast Enchant Enterprise elevators move. “Wa-ait!” She yelled, waving her arm in an undignified manner. The man in the elevator looked up at her slowly before his eyes widened. In an instant, his hand shot out, preventing the lift from closing.

 

The red hair woman slid into the elevator, smiling at herself. Patting down her bun, she laughs softly. “Thank you,” she began, eyes flickering up to meet his. “You have no idea how upset Enchantress would be if-”

 

Her eyes widen at the of a very tall, dark-skinned man. That is not what catches her though… 

 

It’s his  _ eyes. _

 

She only remembers one person who had eyes like that… Eyes so intriguing, they could literally bring you to your knees if they wanted. Eyes so enthralling, they could become a major distraction in times of mandatory focus. Eyes  _ so beautiful _ , they would, and shall, become your downfall.

 

Pomegranate tries to ignore the tightness in her chest, clenching her jaw with the action. If he knew what was right for him, he wouldn’t associate himself with her at all.

 

Instead, he greets her with a smile and wave causing Pomegranate to scoff. She folds her arms across her chest and pulls out her phone to avoid interaction. To think  _ he, _ the one she had overpowered, had come back was absurd. She bites her nail, trying to ignore the soft taps on her shoulder.

 

What would Dark Enchantress say? Pomegranate shudders. Probably nothing good.

 

“Excuse me,” a soft voice whispers, the taps on her arm not ceasing. She doesn’t allow herself to be drawn into the abyss that is Millenial Tree’s eyes, so she looks up at the elevator’s dash. 

 

She still had fifteen floors to go.

 

“Pomegranate?” He whispers, leaning over so that his face is near hers. Her neck twitches in her struggle, but she gives in, eyes snapping to meet his. He jumps but smiles right after, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. “I feel like it’s been so long since-” 

 

The elevator door slides open, and Pomegranate takes in a breath of relief. She shoots Millennial a withering look before strutting away.

 

_ Finally _ , she sighs, making her way towards her boss’ office. But,  _ oh, _ how her patience burns thin when she sees a very familiar man in her peripheral.

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” she asks him when he trots up to meet her. His jade green eyes watch her curiously as if he needs time to process what she’s saying. After a moment, they widen a fraction.

 

“I have a meeting with Enchantress,” he states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Pomegranate’s eye twitches as she turns her head to look up at Millennial. He smiles down at her, tilting his head in such a way. The redhead redirects her attention to the subtle argument near the water cooler.

 

The walk to Enchantress’ office is a quiet one. Millennial doesn’t try to speak with her, preoccupied with the engravings on the walls of the corridor. Pomegranate watches him drag his fingers along the surface, his feet skidding across the carpet. When his eyes meet hers, he doesn’t smile, rather, he opts for pulling his gaze away before she can.

 

The Dark Enchantress stands outside her office, scowling at the tablet in her hand. She looks up through her eyelashes just in time to see Pomegranate approach with Millennial not far behind. The Enchantress gives the man a questioning glance and her apprentice shrugs.

 

The woman rolls her eyes but gestures for the two visitors to step into her office. Pomegranate takes a seat across from her mentor, who currently has her head in hand. The orange-eyed female twists in her seat just as Millennial takes a seat in a chair towards the corner of the room.

 

Her mentor closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Pomegranate watches her carefully, following her every movement. The Enchantress sighs. 

 

“As you know Pomegranate, the magic ingredients found around Ovenbreak have been increasing rapidly, meaning  _ our _ magical supply must be increasing as well,” she informs, picking at her red nails. “However, they aren’t enough trained magic users that are capable of obtaining said substances.”

 

The redhead narrows her eyes, watching the older woman skeptically. “What does that have to do with anything?” The Enchantress smirks, and Pomegranate recoils in her seat. Gesturing to Millennial, she leans across the desk. 

 

“This is where our dear friend comes in,” she drawls. “Millennial Tree has had quite the experience with our magic already and should know what to expect when on a gathering trip.” Pomegranate’s eyes twitch. 

 

“So I’m giving him to you as personal help. That’s why he’s here, yes?” 

 

Pomegranate rises from her seat, almost knocking it over with the sudden movement. “No!” She yells. “He can’t work with me, I won’t allow it.” The Enchantress rises as well, towering over Pomegranate by a few inches. 

 

“Have you forgotten your place?” The woman asks eyes narrowed. The smirk on her face would fool anyone with the idea of friendly banter, but Pomegranate knows very well what expression that is. She sits immediately, head facing her lap. “No, my Lady.”

 

The CEO of Enchant Enterprises sits as well, crossing her legs over her lap while pulling out a cigar. Taking this as a sign to leave, Pomegranate picks up her belongings and rises from the chair. 

 

“I expect to hear a report by Friday.” The Enchantress mutters from behind her cigar, watching as the redhead nods. 

 

“C’mon Millennial,” She says, gesturing for him to leave. He rises, waving goodbye to the older woman before stepping out the threshold of her office.

 

When the Enchantress is sure they’re out of earshot, she laughs, throwing her head back with the mere idea of the situation. Taking a long drag from her cigar, she smirks. 

 

_ Oh, what a joy this will be. _


	2. Macchiato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Chapter two is here for you~

**Chapter Two**

 

She didn’t expect him to follow her all the way to the main street. The last time Pomegranate checked, Millennial Tree was extremely successful. After they… after _she_  cursed  _ him _ , all of his bank accounts froze. Enchant Enterprises ensured it stayed that way. Besides, they only needed him out of the way.

 

When she stops suddenly, he nearly walks into her back. Turning around, Pomegranate looks him over as he steps away. He smiles at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. She raises a thin red eyebrow in his direction.

 

“Sorry Pomegranate,” he whispers, voice rising an octave. She ignores him, directing her attention to her phone. It was just a text from her cousin, Grapefruit. The woman rolled her eyes at the message, turning the device off. She finds herself asking Millennial the same exact question from that morning.

 

“What are you doing?” she snapped, exasperated with the man. His eyes light up, smiling with him, and she’s suddenly entranced with the pedestrian sign across the street. “I figured I’d follow you since we’re working together now!” He exclaims, shuffling on the balls of his feet. 

 

She rolls her eyes.

 

“ _ O _ -kay…” Pomegranate drawls, waiting for any further explanation. When his smile is all that remains she sighs. “Fine,” she mumbles, gesturing to come along. There is a happy hum behind her, and soon the sound of Millennial’s feet on the pavement fills her ears. 

 

She turns around to look at him, and he makes a note to pause just in time. “Are you alright with Starbucks?” The redhead asks, shuffling through her purse for her keys. The tall brunette watches her, confusion settling over his clear features.

 

“Star… bucks…?”

  
  
  


Half an hour later finds Pomegranate and Millennial in a corner table at Starbucks. The dark skinned man watches his  _ Hazelnut Mocha Coconut milk Macchiato _ carefully, sipping it every once in a while. The redhead looks up from her americano periodically, only to find her companion stirring his drink.

 

He insisted on getting the drink, saying it sounded interesting. She hid her laugh when he drank it too quickly, burning the tip of his tongue, rendering him grumpy for the remainder of their coffee outing. 

 

She allows herself to watch him as he’s distracted, busy drawing a picture out of the whipped cream glazing the top of his drink. She watches the way tendrils of dark brown hair fall into his face, the way his off-white eyelashes remain half-lidded, the way his fingers move as he shifts the straw around in his mug.

 

Surprisingly, he doesn’t catch her staring, giving the redhead an ample opportunity to continue her observations. Her favorite part of him may be his horns. Well, they weren’t really horns, more like the two  _ branches _ that came out the top of his head. 

 

Twin vines ran up each branch, wrapping the base in beautiful leaves and flowers. Her fingers itch to reach, to simply feel them again. Pomegranate sighs, reminiscing over a better time… a time where things weren’t so tense between the two. 

 

A time where he trusted her… She shakes her head. She can’t hurt herself. Not again.

 

“Did you like it?” she asked, eying the now empty mug he shoved away. Millennial rests his head in his palm before nodding, drawing lazy circles with his fingers on the table’s surface. “I found it quite enjoyable,” he said, eyes trained on the service counter. Pomegranate ends the small talk there.

 

When he follows her to her car, she can only assume he doesn’t have anywhere to go. She asks anyway. 

 

“Don’t you have a flat somewhere, Millennial?” she inquires, ducking into her red Volkswagen Owasco. He enters the vehicle shortly after, not meeting her eyes. “I… I can’t remember if I do,” he mumbles, brows furrowed in thought. Pomegranate nods as she pulls out of the underground parking. Millennial rolls down his window immediately, permitting the cool spring air to fill the vehicle.

 

It is a grave mistake to pay him a glance, yet she does.

 

His eyes are shut, and his unnaturally long eyelashes rest on his cheeks. His mouth is slightly curled at the end, and when she really listens, she can hear his quiet humming. His hair is in his face, blowing everywhere due to the wind, but he could care less. As does she, turning her eyes towards the road slowly.

 

No one speaks for the duration of the car ride.

  
  
  


Pomegranate doesn’t realize how small her flat is until Millennial is present in it. He is sitting in the middle of her living room, with his legs crossed and hands folded on his lap. She’s watching him from the island in her open kitchen, eyes set to slits. He meets her glare innocently, blinking every now and then.

 

“What is the plan, Pomegranate?” He asks, clasping his hands in his lap. She watches the movement, eyes distracted with the way his fingers wrap around each other, before flickering up at him. “Pardon?” The redhead mumbles, orange eyes widening a fraction. Millennial smiles, unclasping his fingers. Her eyes pivot immediately.

 

He walks over to her, stopping so he’s right in front of her. She looks up at him, neck straining with the movement, but she dare not look away. His glances down at her before becoming enamored with the design of the cupboard behind her. 

 

Pomegranate rolls her eyes, opening her mouth to complain when she’s stunned by the arm now reaching across her. To say Millennial Tree doesn’t have any manners would be an understatement- he simply doesn’t understand that the simple things he does throws the redhead into a whole loop.

 

Her orange eyes latch onto the limb that is now busied with the furniture opposite her head, its owner not paying her any mind. She could move, the redhead muses, looking at a little escape Millennial had left. Yet… yet a part of her doesn’t want to move, as she willingly wants to stay in the little space they share.

 

When his jade green eyes flicker down to her, her knees shake. She scowls internally, upset that she is the first to look away, but more so that she feels… feels  _ this _ . The Enchantress didn’t warn her - as her master, she is not obligated to. Pomegranate had been trained for this, yet she failed so quickly with a simple look.

 

He pulls back after a moment, his stupid smile decorating his face. “Sorry about that,” he whispers, and she nods, folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes are zeroed in on the ground, and if she could, there would have been two holes right through the floor.

 

“I wanted to know the order of operations since we’ve settled in,” he explains, mimicking her current arm position. Pomegranate huffs, but the brunette continues anyway. “Since the Enchantress wants a report by Friday, we’d have to at least complete one gathering.”

 

The shorter woman nods, slipping away from him. He follows her, much to her annoyance, but she doesn’t bother with complaining. Taking a seat on the couch, she pulls out her phone. Pomegranate glances up at him through her cream eyelashes, watching as he approaches her.

 

He sits softly, bringing his legs up so that they are underneath him. After a moment, Millennial turns to look at her. “You are correct about the dates,” she mumbles, scrolling mindlessly through her phone’s calendar. “However, I don’t think there will be time to execute a task.”

 

The dark skinned man hums, tilting his head as he thinks. “What will we tell the Enchantress?” He asks, jade eyes widening with curiosity. Pomegranate shrugs, smirking at his feigned innocence. The Millennial Tree she knew was nothing but a  troublemaker… not this innocent child in front of her.

 

“I was thinking we should visit a magics site, just to learn about the ingredients we’re looking for,” Pomegranate begins, sparing him a quick glance. He’s watching the floor intently. Pomegranate follows his gaze, finishing her thought. “Then and only then can we give a report to the Enchantress.”

 

Millennial hums, bringing his knees up to his chest. Pomegranate watches him, eyes following his movements carefully. “I think that’s a good idea,” he whispers, staring at nothing in particular. The redhead nods, turning off her phone. The man beside her rest his head on his knees, looking up at her with tired eyes.

 

She hums, leaning down slightly so her gaze meets his.

 

“Are you ready to sleep?” She whispers, even though the sun is only beginning to set. The brunette laughs softly, smiling at her. “Not really,” he begins, glancing at the clock on the far wall. “It’s only six fifty.”

 

Pomegranate shrugs, standing up off the couch swiftly. “So what? We’re permitted to nap whenever we please.” The man rises quietly, walking towards her. She pretends she doesn’t notice, continuing on to the linen closet. The orange eyed woman hands him a green blanket and pillow, before pushing him out of the small hallway. 

 

“You can sleep on the couch.” She explains, turning of the lights to the living room. He follows her over to the couch, watching as she fluffs the pillows. “Here?” Millennial asks, voice rising just a bit. Pomegranate looks at him warily before nodding.

 

When she grabs the sleeping items from him, he jumps in surprise. She places the pillow down on one end, and opens the blanket on the other. Pomegranate takes his hand, and she tries her hardest to ignore the warmth of his palm against her cold fingers. 

 

He watches her carefully as she pushes him down on the couch, eyes never leaving hers. A part of her tells her to stay, to remain where she is with him. It would be so easy to make him remember. So easy… 

 

Pomegranate is tempted to rest her forehead on his, with the sole intention of giving her memories of  _ them _ to him. But she pulls away, and he pulls his legs onto the couch. She begins the walk to her room when he turns his back to her, effectively cutting off any communication between them.

 

She sighs heavily before closing her own bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Since exams are coming up, the next update won't be out for at least another week. I hope I don't disappoint.


	3. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, uh, this took a while, and I'm really sorry. I'm trying to get back on top of things ;-; 
> 
> Please enjoy it.

**Chapter Three**

 

It is not unusual for Pomegranate Cookie to wake up early, but four thirty-seven was just  _ terrible _ . She groans as she slips out of her bed, rubbing her eyes. Usually, the flat was quiet and serene, with the only noise being from the occasional vehicle passing by. However, if there was a sound, the redhead wouldn’t be surprised.

 

Her flat wasn’t too small, as it was big enough to hold her and at least two others comfortably. She made sure of it when she purchased the place in the high rise that stood the near centre of Ovenbreak.

 

She lived here with her cousin, Grapefruit, after the younger girl had applied to a university within walking distance of her apartment. Her pink haired cousin was ecstatic to move in, adding her personal citrus touch to everything in Pomegranate’s home.

 

The redhead stepped out of her room, walking the few steps to the threshold of Grapefruit’s. Her housemate had a boyfriend named Gumball. The two were cute together, she’d give them that, but they were actually horrible when they were against you.

 

For instance, when Pomegranate “accidentally” ate the last slice of Grapefruit’s birthday cake, the two wouldn’t leave her alone for the next  _ month _ . Every little thing had their touch, whether it be one of their own belongings or hers. Not to mention the disappearance of all the food that belonged to her.

 

She knocks on the door, frowning slightly when it opens after a moment. Her eyes wander up tanned skin to find a bright pair of yellow irises looking down at her. He smiles.

 

“Hey Pomegranate!” Gumball exclaimed, leaning on the door. She sends him a dry look when he opens his arms for her, but proceeds to hug him anyway. “How are you,” he asks, walking into the room with the shorter woman. Pomegranate only nods when she eyes her cousin lounging on her bed.

 

“Pommie!” Grapefruit says, jumping off her bed to embrace her relative. Pomegranate brushes her off after a beat. The younger stares at her confused before her eyes widen. “Are we too loud, Pommie?”

 

The magic user scoffs. “You don’t think? Why are you screaming at four thirty?” 

 

The couple laugh loudly, heads thrown back in glee. Pomegranate glowers, obviously upset with not getting the joke. “What’s so funny?” She hisses, head snapping back to meet Gumball’s eyes. He wipes a tear from his eye, waving his arm in her direction.

 

“We were playing  _ Mario Kart _ , when Grapefruit got too into it, and,” he snorts, causing his girlfriend to giggle. “She, she fell off her own bed, and I just-” 

 

At this, the bubble gum pink haired male dissolved into a fit of giggles, joining his mate who was currently bent over her knees. Pomegranate scoffs, stepping towards the door. “I don’t see the joke,” she began, “but I know better than to question the mannerisms of you two.”

 

Holding her head, she looks back at them once more. “Just try to keep it down, alright?”

 

Her cousin and friend nod, biting their lower lips in an attempt to take her seriously. When the redhead sighs, closing the door on the two of them, she couldn’t help but give a small smile at the sounds of glee from behind it.

 

“Pomegranate?” 

 

The woman jumps, head whipping down the hall from where the voice came from. Slowly, she makes her way down the hall, wondering why her guest was awake that early, When Pomegranate finally reaches the living room, Millennial’s wide jade eyes find her immediately.

 

She relaxes slightly when she sees him, stepping out into the open room. He sits up, and her eyes shift to the blankets that now lay entangled on the floor. Millennial smiles at her in the dark, and she can barely make out the happy tilt of his eyes.

 

“Why are you awake this early?” Pomegranate asks, wandering to find the small lamplight. The dark haired male shrugs, playing with the strands of hair in his face. Pomegranate’s hands unconsciously wander to her low ponytail.

 

“I thought you were tired…” she says, leaning onto the kitchen island. He shakes his head, frowning slightly. The redhead nods, walking to her fridge. She pulls out the milk jug, resting it on the counter, before approaching the cupboard for a cup. She turns, orange eyes finding Millennial’s. 

 

“Milk?” She inquires. There is a brief pause from his end, before he finds his voice. “Yes, please.”

 

The shorter woman pours two glasses of milk, shuffling over to the couch to sit by her companion. He pulls away his pillow, patting the cushion in a gesture for her to sit. After watching him, she sits, leaning into the seat. Pomegranate passes over his drink, nodding at the quiet “thank you” in return.

 

And so they sit: with her head thrown back over the couch’s edge, and with his legs crossed, staring curiously at his milk. She turns her head to look at him, only to find him staring back at her. Pomegranate turns away quickly, trying to ignore the faint heat crawling up her face. 

  
  


Beside her, she feels him shift on the couch, only to see him rise. Her eyes betray her, watching as he places down his glass. What he does next is clearly innocent, Pomegranate knows this much. But dear god, how her eyes look away.

 

He stretches, arms extending far above his head. If he wanted, he could’ve brushed the ceiling, passing his dark hand across the plain white surface of the architecture above them. The shirt he wears hikes above his waist ever so slightly, and she blushes, directing her vision to other things.

 

When she hears a quiet crack, Pomegranate tentatively looks back. Millennial shakes out his arms, smiling down at her. “Where’s your washroom?”

 

She sighs, placing down her own milk, her thirst now satisfied. He follows her down the hall again, and she taps the door almost opposite of Grapefruit’s room. “Thank you,” he says, stepping into the lavatory.

 

Pomegranate taps the door once it’s closed, wandering to her own bedroom. She crawls into her bed, tugging the sheets up to her head. It is only after the sound of Millennial’s feet ceases does she allow herself to drift into a restful slumber.

  
  
  


She walks into the living room again, the smell of breakfast drawing her out of her own bed. Pomegranate can only assume Grapefruit is attempting to make eggs. Passing a hand over her peach blouse, she waves at Grapefruit who is currently sitting on the counter. 

 

At the sight of the redhead, her cousin jumps down to meet her, proceeding to drag Pomegranate back to her bedroom. After Grapefruit closes the door, the older woman glares at her. “What was that for,” she hisses, snatching her hand back.

 

Grapefruit rubs the back of her neck, watching Pomegranate with wide eyes. “Y’know, Pommie,” she began, running a hand through her springy pink hair. “I understand you miss Millennial Tree and that you’re  _ ‘one with the darkness,’ _ or something like that, but bringing in a look-a-like of your dead ex-boyfriend is kinda morbid… even for you.”

 

Confusion flickered across her features before she realized what her little cousin implied. Pomegranate’s eyes narrowed, and her fingers twitched helplessly by her sides. How  _ dare _ she!? How dare she accuse her of such a thing?   
  
Grapefruit doesn’t even know of the work she is to do… of the work  _ they  _ have to do. She glares at her cousin, and the pink haired girl shudders.

 

“How… How  _ could _ you!?” She growls, grinding her teeth against each other. “How could you accuse me of, of bringing some-  _ how _ !?”

 

Her cousin winces, but shrugs anyway. “What do you mean? You were literally in tears when you came home the night after the Scarlet Curse… Don’t you think you and I both miss him?” She asks, voice challenging her cousin’s. Pomegranate holds her ground.

 

“So don’t tell me you didn’t bring a look-a-like because you were sorry… His holiday is next month! Of course you’re upset… so am I!” The pink haired girl looks at her cousin, who had began to pull in on herself.

 

“Look,” she added softly, looking at the ground. “I can’t… I can’t judge you. It- it hurts… but I will help you.” Pomegranate watched her carefully. Grapefruit looks away. “I can lend him some of Gumball’s stuff… it probably won’t match his personality or whatever, but it’s what I can do for now.”

 

Pomegranate frowns, nodding. Her cousin smiles… smiles knowing her cousin is happy with her. Tentatively, Grapefruit opens her arms. With a roll of her eyes, the redhead accepts her hug, nuzzling her pink hair. 

 

“I’m still mad at you,” the shorter woman mumbles, and Grapefruit hums, pulling away. “I know.”

 

Pomegranate huffs, walking out of her bedroom with Grapefruit. Millennial smiles at them when they appear in the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Pomegranate! Welcome back, Grapefruit!” He exclaims, jade eyes full of life. “I’ve finished preparing the meal,” the dark haired male explains, pointing at the various breakfast dishes on the island.

 

Grapefruit claps excitedly, grabbing a plate to fill. Pomegranate glances at the clock before tapping her wrist. “We’ve got to go,” she says hurriedly, walking towards the front door. Millennial pouts, and the redhead stares at the sight. Her cousin pats the man’s back.

 

“I’ll put some food away so you can have some when you get back,” she says, and he smiles at that, striding over to his partner. “Thank you, Grapefruit.” Slipping on his shoes, he closes the door after Pomegranate, who watches him warily.

 

She’s used to his mannerisms by now… she has been for a while. So when a wistful expression decorates his relatively passive features, she stops, and he freezes right as she does. Gesturing to his face, Pomegranate frowns.

 

“What’s up with that?”

 

He touches his own face, looking down at her. Then he blushes, shocking the redhead. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “For not being ready to leave… I was busy in the kitchen prepping a meal for you two.” He opens and closes his palm over his cheek as if signing the word peach.

 

Pomegranate sighs, walking again. He steps after her, making sure to not run into her back. When they reach her vehicle in the underground parking, she looks at him once more. 

 

“Don’t apologize,” Pomegranate says, and he watches her. “You were doing a good thing, and that’s okay.” Millennial nods, attention directed to the passing greenery as they pull out onto the main road. “We should be focused on getting to Land Two, is that understood?”

 

His eyes flicker to hers and he smiles, nodding. “Of course.”

 

All conversation dies once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Updates will be gradual, so bear with me ;)
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
